<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writer's Month Football Ficlets by Stardust_66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685239">Writer's Month Football Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/Stardust_66'>Stardust_66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, German National Team, Hanahaki Disease, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, RPS - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, bravertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/Stardust_66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Football RPFiclets to fill Writer's Month 2020 prompts.<br/>Mainly bravertz (my newest ship and current obsession) and some LFC ships!</p><p>Written so far:<br/>3. magic - bravertz HP AU<br/>7. hurt/comfort - bravertz<br/>9. illness - bravertz (Hanahaki Pt1)<br/>12. meet cute - virgiltrent<br/>15. coffee shop AU - virgiltrent <br/>24. true love's kiss - bravertz (Hanahaki Pt2)</p><p>Rating is General or Teen unless otherwise indicated in the Masterpost (there'll eventually be smut but I can't promise for which pairing xD). Might make frequent edits or even develop some of these into longer fics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masterpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing to fill prompts! Should be fun. Will try to do as many as I can.<br/>Find me on tumblr at walkon-throughtherain - open to suggestions and comments, or just chatting about football and ships!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>List of Writer's Month prompts and my ideas so far. Will keep updating this chapter with links to each ficlet! Chapter numbers may change as I add/delete draft chapters.<br/>(Started on Aug. 3 and might not be able to do all 31 days. I might also combine some prompts or recycle old fics that happen to fill them. )<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>PROMPTS 2020 and ideas (subject to change)</h3>
<ol>
<li>tattoo artist/flower shop AU - bravertz? virgil x robbo?</li>
<li>
<strike>quarantine - virgiltrent</strike><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951624/chapters/56227510"> (see Hunger Chp 3)</a>
</li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685239/chapters/62385004#workskin"><strong>m</strong><strong>agic - bravertz HP AU</strong></a></li>
<li>long distance relationship - all of them could work?</li>
<li>soulmates</li>
<li>ocean (&amp; #4, long-distance?)</li>
<li><strong><a href="#section0003">hurt/comfort- bravertz (julian's black eye)</a></strong></li>
<li>eight - milly x robbo, age difference</li>
<li><a href="#section0004"><strong>illness - (&amp; #24 true love’s kiss) - bravertz - Hanahaki Disease Part 1</strong></a></li>
<li>bunnies</li>
<li>light</li>
<li><strong><a href="#section0005">meet cute - virgiltrent </a></strong></li>
<li>music - robbo x trent (neither can sing?) or bravertz (guessing the song)</li>
<li>metamorphosis</li>
<li>
<strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812691">coffee shop AU - virgiltrent</a> </strong>(already in my draft folder for months)</li>
<li>history - milly x robbo or carraville</li>
<li>cooking - virgil x robbo (melwood cooking/baking photo)</li>
<li>myths</li>
<li>deaging - virgiltrent or hendo x trent </li>
<li>loss- trent or kai losing a match/game of FIFA</li>
<li>family - brothers? Parallels</li>
<li><strong>pet shop AU - bravertz? </strong></li>
<li><strong>poison - bravertz - detective AU?</strong></li>
<li><strong><a href="#section0006">true love’s kiss - bravertz - Hanahaki Disease Part 2</a></strong></li>
<li>drop</li>
<li>
<strong>summer vacation</strong> </li>
<li>dream - <strike>virgiltrent (see Hunger Chp 1&amp;2)</strike> also bravertz? Julian the daydreamer</li>
<li><strong>fantasy - bravertz or virgiltrent?</strong></li>
<li>high school AU - bravertz / gerlonso (age difference too big for others)</li>
<li>joy - LFC trophy lift</li>
<li>there was only one bed!- </li>
</ol>
<hr/><p>My main football RPS ships to choose from: </p><p>
  <span class="u">LFC:</span>
</p><p><strong>virgil x trent</strong> (the only lfc ship I've written for so far)</p><p>virgil x hendo</p><p>hendo x trent</p><p>virgil x robbo</p><p>robbo x trent</p><p>milly x robbo</p><p>carraville</p><p>gerlonso</p><p>carra x stevie</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">BVB/Bayer 04/DFB:</span>
</p><p>Piszczek x schmelle</p><p>Piszczek x Reus</p><p><strong>bravertz</strong> (newest ship!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: magic - bravertz HP AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slytherin first-year Kai x Slytherin fourth-year Julian!<br/>I'm new to this ship so sorry if it's ooc! Unbeta'd and sorry for any typos also!<br/>Also I've always wanted to write an HP AU, so I might continue in this verse with some lfc ships in the future :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian Brandt dashed down the stairs at full speed, and jumped over the final step before the staircase rotated out of place. With all his momentum, he almost slipped on the dungeon floors before he even reached the potions classroom. He was able to sneak in right at the moment when Professor Guardiola turned this back towards the class, though.</p><p>Julian ignored the teasing and snickering from some of his classmates as he passed them, and slipped into his seat next to Kai - who just <em>had</em> to sit in the front row, as usual - and let out a sigh of relief. As soon as his hand missed the coolness of Kai's fingers from their silent fist bump, he heard a familiar Spanish accent echo in the eerie quietness of the classroom,</p><p>"Late <em>again</em> Mr. Brandt? 5 points from Slytherin! You better hope your team does well at the match this week."</p><p>"Yes, Professor. Sorry, sir." Julian ducked his head. He was well aware he shouldn't have stayed up so late reading about tactics and planning for the match. But their team was doing exceptionally well with the first-year prodigy Kai as the new Chaser, and they had a good chance of winning the Quidditch Cup this season. After all, his dream had always been to play Quidditch professionally, and he didn't see how putting in the effort to be good at Potions would help. Besides, his young Potions partner and good friend was "the most gifted Potions student in decades" according to the Professor himself, so they would make up for the point deduction in no time. And Julian was sure if he put in the effort he would be smart enough to do well in Potions, but his heart just wasn't in it. Even though he would never admit it, he also loved watching the intense focus on Kai's face when he worked on something he loved. Rather than watching the Professor, he definitely spent more time watching Kai.</p><p>Speaking of whom, Kai Havertz never ceased to amaze him - making the Slytherin Quidditch team as a first-year, passing Prof. Guardiola's insanely difficult placement test from self-studying (before even coming to Hogwarts) to take Advanced Potions III with him, while still having time and energy to volunteer taking care of magical creatures as well as learn muggle instruments and compose his own music. All of that while looking calm and effortless. They don't share a dorm room, but Julian suspected the kid didn't need to sleep or something.</p><p>And even though Julian himself was the pureblooded wizard, and Kai was a muggle-born, Julian often felt Kai adapted to Hogwarts better than he did when he was a first-year, weighted down by family expectations. He never felt like he fit in at Slytherin, his family House, until he made the Quidditch team in his second year and found his confidence again. He took the young Kai under his wing as soon as he made the team, hoping to make the boy's transition into Hogwarts smoother, but now it seemed like he didn't need much help adapting.</p><p>Kai being so brilliant, humble, and diligent while still looking up to Julian made Julian want to become a better person, both on and off the pitch.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle nudge to his side made him realize he zoned out in class (again). Julian blushed and leaned over as Kai whispered instructions into his ear for what they were supposed to be doing. It was no secret that if not for Kai, Julian would've failed Potions (again). It was amazing how everything became so much clearer when Kai explained it - and always using far fewer words than Prof. Guardiola did. Julian was also glad that he was good at working with his hands and carrying out the steps (once he gets over the conceptual hurdles with Kai's help), so as not to pull Kai's leg too much when working together. Frankly, they made such a great team, as they were able to communicate wordlessly when in the flow, both with potion-making and when carrying out an attack on the opponent's goal posts as fellow Chasers.</p><p>The rest of the lesson went by in a breeze, with Kai answering a difficult question correctly (earning them 10 house points, easy as that), and the end result of their potion impressing the Professor as usual. Julian's mind already drifted to the practice drills this afternoon, when he heard the Professor assign a paper on a chapter from their textbook Julian definitely did not read. He groaned and slammed his head on the leather-bound heavy textbook. </p><p>"We can work on it together if you want?" Kai's voice was a bit hesitant, as if Julian would refuse the much needed help from his friend. "We can study in the empty Quidditch stands after practice."</p><p>That was a very considerate suggestion, since Julian was still a bit self-conscious about his older friends and teammates seeing a first-year helping him out with his school work in the Common Room. And inviting him to his dorm room to study would seem a bit too forward.</p><p>"Thanks Kai, that sounds great. " Julian matched the blinding smile on Kai's face with one of his own, "But I've got a better idea."</p><p>Now, if he sneaked his first-year friend and teammate into Hogsmeade for some "team-bonding" this weekend, no one needed to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come chat with me on tumblr at walkon-throughtherain</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 7: hurt/comfort - bravertz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai went to check on Julian after seeing photos of his black eye.</p><p>(Edited on August 21st)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian was just about to lie down on the couch after coming home from practice when the intercom rang:</p><p>"Open up, idiot."</p><p>He couldn't help but grin as he jumped off the couch, wincing as he remembered any kind of facial expression still made his eye hurt.</p><p>"Missed you too." He opened the door to smile towards Kai as much as his black eye would allow, and was greeted by his boyfriend with a frown. </p><p>"How on Earth did you do that! You could've blinded yourself and ended your career you know!" Kai pushed past him into the hallway, speaking rapidly as he usually did whenever upset or nervous. Neither were very common occurrences these days. </p><p><em>God sometimes he missed the shy 17-year-old boy</em> - quiet and cautious, following him around like a puppy, eyes full of adoration and respect...</p><p>"Sorry Kai, " Julian smiled placatingly, trying to place a hand on Kai's left shoulder to stop him from pacing about angrily, only to get shoved off. "It was an accident." </p><p>"Doesn't make it any less scary! You need to learn to take care of yourself you know, now that I can't watch out for you every day." It seemed Kai changed his mind in an instant, because he used the same hand that shoved Julian to grab the back of his head an pull him into a tight hug. His voice got quieter and more muffled as he spoke, and Julian felt a tenderness and a tingling spread in his chest. </p><p>"Sorry, Kai." Julian repeated softly, suddenly not as expressive as he used to be. "I didn't mean to make you worry so much as to come all the way over here. You've still got the Europa League game to prep for, yeah?"</p><p>"Hmph." Came the indignant response, before Kai buried himself deeper into the hug, and nuzzled up against Julian's neck.</p><p>Julian sighed deeply, content to stay in the hug and make the moment last longer. He brought up a hand and gently stroked Kai's curls, before messing them up.</p><p>"Show me." </p><p>"Huh?" Julian was focused on Kai's amazing hair and caught by surprise.</p><p>"Where did the accident happen? In your kitchen?" Kai's tone was serious, so Julian obliged, guiding him towards the glass cupboards above the kitchen counter. They moved around awkwardly as Kai still didn't release Julian from the tight hug, not that he was complaining, anyway.</p><p>"There." Stopping in front of the countertop, Julian indicated towards the cabinet with his chin, both of his hands still busy touching Kai.</p><p>The minimalist kitchen cabinet design, and spotless work done by the cleaner meant the edge of the glass cupboard door was really hard to see. And it wasn't hard to imagine a sleepy Julian, probably late for practice, attempting to get a mug for coffee and slamming his face onto the open door.</p><p>This time it was Kai's turn to sigh. "You clumsy idiot."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. " Julian loved to see his genius boy show sides different from his usual calm, professional self. No matter how unperturbed he is by everyone and everything else in the outside world, Kai is always more animated around him. The hint of childish petulance is very cute. And seeing how much he cares makes Julian feel special. "You still love me though."</p><p>As if to prove his point, Kai pushed Julian against the countertop and pressed his lips onto his in a passionate kiss. He shielded the back of Julian's head with his palm, in case he hit his head on the cupboard, again.</p><p>"Hmmmm. " Julian hummed, enjoying the taste of Kai, until they both needed a breather from the kiss. "You're staying the night?"</p><p>"Of course I am. " Kai answered impatiently. He reluctantly let go to reach over to the refrigerator, and dug out an ice pack Julian got from the physiotherapist. He carefully wrapped it with a kitchen towel, then placed it over Julian's black eye. The ice pack was too big and Julian had to keep both eyes closed, letting Kai guide him to the bedroom. </p><p>******</p><p>The next morning Julian was excused from morning practice and slept in. When he woke up at 11 o'clock, Kai was already back in Leverkusen. Upon entering the kitchen while rubbing his good eye, Julian couldn't help but smile at what Kai did to his cupboard. </p><p>On the corner of the glass cupboard door where he hit his eye, there was a small donkey plushie hanging off a rubber suction cup. The donkey was grey and wore a silly smile, as well as a red ribbon around its tail. There was a note taped underneath:</p><p>"My donkey will keep an eye on you while I'm away. Get well soon!</p><p>- Love, Kai "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 9: illness - bravertz - Hanahaki Disease Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 9 and 24: illness (part 1) + true-love's kiss (part 2)<br/>I took some liberty with the timeline and the idea of Hanahaki Disease (see end notes) for this short drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started when the DFB began training for Euro 2020, which would be held in the summer of 2021.</p><p>Kai was still feeling warm and happy inside for reuniting with his best friend again after months apart, before he realized something was not quite right. Sure, Julian - his best friend and long-time crush since he first saw the older man at Leverkusen - had always been pale, and therefore blushed easily; there were countless times where Kai had to restrain himself from caressing those rosy cheeks. But for his cheeks to have this much colour when the team is having breakfast indoors with the air-conditioning on didn't seem normal. </p><p>Kai took a sip of water slowly, while contemplating how to start the conversation with the man sitting across from him. Suddenly, Julian had a coughing fit, and dropped his fork in a hurry to cover his mouth. He looked flustered when he lifted his head up again.</p><p>"Hey Jule, you alright? " Kai raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Erhmm..." Julian blushed even more, and after hesitating for a few seconds, opened his palm to reveal tiny tubular flowers with golden and white petals. Upon closer look there are long stamens and a pleasant, sweet scent. </p><p>"Woah, I thought you managed to catch some sort of virus between our last test and this morning. But this is even more strange. "</p><p>"I know! " Reus leaned over from the next table. "I've read about this in a manga. This disease won't go away until your unrequited love is returned. " </p><p>"What?" "Huh. " The pair looked at the flowers in amazement.</p><p>"When did the coughing start?"</p><p>"Two days ago, right before heading here to the training camp." Julian cleared his itchy throat, and gulped down some water. His glass was empty and Kai handed his own glass over without looking up.</p><p>Kai balanced a flower on his fingertips, gingerly touching the petals. Strange or not, it definitely feels real and physical. Now how come Jule had a one-sided love that he didn't know about? </p><p>On second thought, he really didn't know much about his friend's life off the pitch and away from social media any more...He missed when they played for the same team, missed seeing Julian's bright, cheeky smile on a daily basis. But they each had to do what was best for their careers. And now it looked like they might not even get to play together on the national team, if this disease kept getting worse.</p><p>Reus was still talking about how he learned about the disease, but neither of them were paying much attention. Kai stole a glance at Julian and noticed his long fingers were tapping on the side of the glass absently, his blue eyes staring at the small pile of flowers.</p><p>Now who was responsible for his beloved suffering like this, and why wouldn't they return his affection? Kai couldn't imagine why anyone would turn down Jule - perfect and talented and funny and the clumsy idiot that he was.</p><p>***</p><p>Later, when resting in his room after practice, Kai couldn't help but look up this strange disease.</p><p>He frowned when realizing how serious it could be - not just a couple weeks not playing with the team as with a cold or flu, but actual breathing difficulties and death as the flowering plant occupies the lungs. Now he was not only more worried, but also angry and upset about whomever Julian was pining for. How could they be so oblivious and irresponsible as to leave him in such a state? </p><p>He later found out the flower was called Honeysuckle in English, and represented "generous and devoted affection", as well as "love, gratitude, and appreciation". Even though he was usually proud of being able to keep his feelings under control, he still felt a pang of jealousy when seeing those words on the screen. It was also unfair that such pure and noble feelings of love could threaten Julian's life, when he was so important and brings joy to so many...including himself.</p><p>He felt the need to distract himself and clear his head, and went outside. He wandered about in the lobby but there was no piano to be found. There was a nice breeze coming in from the main door. As he stepped into the empty elevator, he suddenly coughed violently. He felt an awkward sensation deep down in his throat as if he was going to vomit, so he hastily covered his mouth.</p><p>When he caught his breath, he realized he was holding a string of white, bell-shaped flowers.</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From Wikipedia:</p><p>Hanahaki Disease (花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese)) is a fictional disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated. There is no set time for how long this disease lasts but it may last from 2 weeks to 3 months until the victim dies unless the feelings are returned or the plants are surgically removed. There is also no set flower that blossoms in the lungs but it may be the enamoured’s favourite flower or favourite colour. Hanahaki can be cured through surgical removal of the plants' roots, but this excision also has the effect of removing the patient's capacity for romantic love. It may also erase the patient’s feelings for and memories of the enamoured. It can also be cured by the reciprocation of the victim's feelings. These feelings cannot be feelings of friendship but must be feelings of genuine love. The victim may also develop Hanahaki Disease if they believe the love to be one-sided but once the enamoured returns the feelings, they will be cured.</p><p> </p><p>I'm new to bravertz and not sure which flowers fit them best, and I'm open to suggestions! Will likely edit this before Day 24 anyway.<br/>For this first version I ended up choosing their birth flowers for each other's birth months of May (Lily of the Valley) and June (Honeysuckle).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 12: meet cute - virgiltrent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trent gets lost on a night out in NYC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sights and sounds of the City That Never Sleeps were starting to get overwhelming to Trent's buzzed brain.</p><p>He narrowly avoided colliding with a rambunctious family of five whose children were up way past their bedtime. He assumed they were heading in the direction of Times Square like almost all tourists were. So walking in the opposite direction down Broadway ought to get him closer to the subway station he was looking for.</p><p>It was past midnight, but the crowd wasn't thinning out at all. All the neon signs and billboards for musicals were starting to look the same, and his phone battery was at 4%. Trent cursed and turned off cellular data to save some battery - the map wasn't helping him anyway, he was right where the station was supposed to be according to his phone, but couldn't see any subway signs.</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his temple, regretting not letting his brothers tag along on his rendezvous tonight. Statistically, at least one of them would be better at directions, less drunk than he was, or have a phone with longer battery life than he did. They were understanding enough when he told them though.</p><p>He was supposed to meet someone he got randomly matched with on a dating app - risky move, he knew. But having just made his debut in the Premier League, it was unlikely that anyone would recognize him in a bar outside of Liverpool, not to mention stateside. With his professional footballing career finally taking off after over a decade in the Academy, his head knew this was arguably the worst time to risk coming out. But his teenage body and hormones couldn't give any less of a fuck. He was hoping this holiday trip to the US before pre-season would end in him picking up - or at the very least help add some substance to his fantasies, to last him another season in the closet.</p><p>It wasn't happening tonight though. They just didn't click, and the random guy looked doubtful when Trent said he was an athlete, eyeing him up and down as if he wasn't buff enough for the job. Trent's pride was hurt, and the Scouse-to-American language barrier wasn't making things any easier. He had a couple of drinks while looking around the bar, then left feeling tired and disappointed. </p><p>Trent squinted at the over-saturated artificial lights, and noticed a tall figure clad in black from head to toe, merely steps away from him. He might have totally missed him if his eyes weren't tired from too much brightness and looked for some reprieve. But upon a second look, Trent was amazed how the man was able to hide his presence so well, as he was clearly an imposing figure who could command any room.</p><p>He was leaning against a sign post in a position that would usually be relaxing, but gave off an air that was intimidating nonetheless. Trent found himself unable to look away, and hesitantly took a step in the man's direction, further away from the crowd flowing down the street.</p><p>The man was at least a full foot taller than Trent and of much stronger build. His muscled arms were folded across his broad chest, blocking the writing on his bulletproof vest. Trent could vaguely make out shapes of weapons on his belt, and more gear in the pockets of his vest and trousers. Despite being used to seeing elite athletes, he couldn't help but admire the man's physique. He noticed a black helmet by the man's feet. When his lingering gaze returned all the way back up to the man's face, their eyes met. </p><p>He had been caught staring.</p><p>Trent felt nervous, but did not sense any animosity from the man. There was a quiet intensity in his gaze, and even a hint of curiosity. It was probably partly the alcohol, partly seeing the officer was also of darker skin like himself, that made him approach the man for directions.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir. Could you help me find this subway station?" Trent pointed to the screenshot taken earlier on his phone, trying to tone down his Scouse accent as much as he could (which wasn't much at all).</p><p>Instead of answering right away, the man smirked. "Another lost tourist, huh? Are you...Scottish?" </p><p>"Nah, close enough. I'm from Liverpool." Trent felt himself relax a bit, strangely, hearing the taller man speak with a hint of an accent he couldn't immediately place.</p><p>"I see. Cool. Are you a student travelling for the summer?"</p><p>"No, I'm a footballer actually." Trent told the truth immediately, surprising himself. He simply felt like he could trust this man. Also somewhat eager to impress him. "I play in the Premier League." </p><p>"Oh wow! Congrats, man. " The man smiled, his expression opening up, "I'll look out for you when the season starts again."</p><p>It turned out the officer, Virgil, was of Dutch descent and followed football closely, and even had a stint playing in Scotland in his youth. They had more in common than Trent could have dreamed of. And he couldn't remember the last time he chatted with anyone like this, when everyone in his hometown knew his face. Before he could give himself a pep talk to take a step further though, he heard something beep with urgency.</p><p>"Ah, sorry, duty calls." Virgil winced. "Enjoy you trip, yeah?" He picked up his helmet and was ready to leave.</p><p>Trent was unprepared and could only stare on, mentally chiding himself for not getting to the point earlier. The what-could-have-beens would haunt his overactive mind for the rest of the summer, at least.</p><p>There was a gentle pat on his shoulder and Trent realized Virgil had gotten much closer with a single stride. He pointed behind Trent's right ear, "There's your subway entrance. "</p><p>When Trent turned his head to see, the gloved hand grazed the other side of his face, radiating warmth through the black leather. "And here's how you can reach me." Something smooth slid into the chest pocket of his shirt - it was his phone. </p><p>"I'm off work tomorrow, if you need a local guide?" The sentence started off confident, but trailed off with a question mark, the tone revealing some uncertainty. Trent loved it. This just might turn out to be his best trip ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Throw back to travelling in simpler times...</p><p>Inspired by a trip I took to NYC in 2014 (where I did ask a heavily-equipped and very handsome officer for help finding a subway entrance near Times Square! xD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>7. Day 24 - true love's kiss - Hanahaki Disease Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Hanahaki Disease (Day 9), the boys talk about *feelings*!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week of training, both of their conditions seemed to be rapidly getting worse. The team doctors were unfamiliar with the condition, and came to the conclusion that they just had to wait it out like a cold. Once they return home from the training camp, they'll evaluate whether removing the plants surgically was absolutely necessary.</p><p>But faced with the possibility of missing out on representing their country at the Euros, and possibly hurting their careers, Kai is becoming more stressed and agitated.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't he keep his feelings inside like he did for the past few years? Why does his pining for Jule have to manifest itself physically through the birth flower of the month of May? Why can't his unrequited love just disappear over time because he's clearly hopeless? </em>
</p><p>He started to get annoyed with himself for unable to stop feeling adoration for his older friend, and for risking his career when everything was going great. But rationally he knew it wasn't just a crush - or the feeling wouldn't get stronger every time he sees Julian, either in person or on a screen.</p><p>On the other hand, Julian seemed much like his normal self, still joking around and killing it on the pitch, except for the violent coughing during water breaks. Lucky for them both types of flowers were of relatively small plants, so they weren't having breathing problems...yet.</p><p>One day during lunch Kai couldn't help but ask Julian about it, after some harmless chatting about who did better during the training drills. </p><p>"How are you so relaxed about this?" He blurted out, staring into Julian's blue eyes. When met with a confused look and an raised eyebrow, he adde, "I mean...This whole coughing flowers thing?"</p><p>"Well, you know me, I've always been an easygoing dude. " Julian gave a small smile.</p><p>Then he saw Kai drawing his lips thin, not happy with the answer. "I don't get it." </p><p><em>There it was, Kai's trademark statement when he's upset but too polite to blame someone else, so he just puts it all down to himself "not understanding" instead.</em> Julian sighed, once again reminded of how much he loved this dork.</p><p>"What I mean is..." Julian spoke slowly and chose his words carefully, while playing with the orange peels on his plate, stacking the golden honeysuckle blossoms on top of it. "My feelings are what they are - what they always have been. I can't change them. I probably won't even if I could."</p><p>Kai fell silent, gazing at Julian's long, lean fingers balancing flowers into a neat little pile in the bowl made of orange peels. He risked a glance at Julian, but he seemed deep in thought, his expression unreadable.</p><p>Later, when walking out of the dining hall, Kai felt something gripping tight in his chest. He tried to take a deep breath, and realized it wasn't a physical sensation due to the growing flowers.</p><p>It was jealousy.</p><p>To love so deeply, and have such strong feelings for someone...so much so that Julian accepted the fact represented by the disease right away - The fact that his love for the mysterious person is not returned, and probably never would be. Still he holds on to those feelings, and would not change them even if he could, even though it could threaten his love for football...and his own life.</p><p>This was the first time in quite a while that Kai got reminded once again of their age difference, and of Julian's emotional maturity. Despite them often goofing off and having fun together, and sometimes both acting like petulant children when winning a video game is involved, Julian has had more life experience.</p><p>The more Kai fixated on that thought, the more upset he became. He was used to growing up as the precocious genius child, competing with boys older than him on the youth teams, and ignoring that age difference through hard work. But no amount of studying tactics or practicing techniques could make up for the years Julian lived without him. The places he went to. The people he met. Those taught him about love and possibly broke his heart. </p><p>He was decidedly at a disadvantage the first time he saw Julian on the training pitch at Leverkusen. He would always be the younger, less experienced one, in football and in life. </p><p>Kai wanted Julian to see him differently - no longer as the teenage boy adoring and idolizing him, trying to imitate his every move.</p><p>Not that he regretted anything about that period of his life though, growing up from an awkward teenager into a man with Julian by his side. </p><p>Julian already shaped who Kai was in so many ways - the techniques and training tips he gladly shared, the video games he got Kai addicted to, the unsolicited but appreciated fashion advice, the rap music on repeat in his car (even his car - he bought the same model Julian had almost without thinking)...</p><p>Julian helped him come out of his shell and become a lot more confident, while also forming a great partnership with healthy competition on the pitch.</p><p>And Kai knows part of him still adores Julian, just like that wide-eyed boy from Aachen did years ago, because who wouldn't? </p><p><em>The person Julian is in love with, apparently. </em>Kai thought bitterly to himself.</p><p>He coughed violently at the thought, and stared at the flowers falling to the ground. He had reached his hotel room door while his mind wandered. </p><p>He hesitated, fingers gliding over the keycard in his pocket for a few long moments, then turned on his heels and went towards Julian's room. </p><p>The team gave them single rooms so their endless coughing would not disturb their teammates. He could hear Julian coughing even through the door. The door was unlocked.</p><p>"Hey!" Julian lifted his head from his pillow and greeted him cheerfully, as always. "I was just about to go find you!"</p><p>"Huh? Why?"</p><p>"As you can see my carpet is covered in flowers now, " Julian smiled, a bit embarrassed, "I was gonna ask the hotel staff to come vacuum it, and thought perhaps I can take a nap in your room?"</p><p>Not that Kai would ever say no to Julian, but the thought of Julian sleeping in his bed is too much to take right now.</p><p>"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Kai snapped.</p><p>Julian sat up from his bed and gave Kai a concerned look. But knowing Kai, he thought there was probably another animated rant coming, so he kept his mouth shut and waited.</p><p>"Sorry I've been upset these past few days. At first I was confused by this disease and my own feelings, then I worried about you, and both of our careers, how we may never play again...But I think I finally figured it out. "</p><p>Julian tilted his head, his eyes completely focused on Kai, and silently gestured him to continue.</p><p>"I want you...to take me seriously, as a man. I don't want to be like a little brother who follows you around anymore. Although I can't even do that now, can I? I miss having you around. So much. But I never said anything because I know you had to do the right thing for your career. Also I'm afraid to lose what we have. Even though I want more. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Everywhere I look in my life, you left a mark..."</p><p>"Kai..." Julian was reaching across the bed now, voice trembling a little.</p><p>"I'm not finished yet!" Kai was still planted at the foot of the bed, with his back upright and gaze focused on a corner of the bed frame. He was afraid if he didn't let it all out at once he would lose courage, and never dare look at Julian's face again. And he was also struggling not to think about how every moment could be their last, as the disease could claim both their lives.</p><p>"Disease or not, it doesn't change the fact that I'm jealous. I also feel a bit left out. I thought we were best friends. But I never knew you loved anyone so strongly. You are always nice and friendly to everyone. To find out there is a special person you are willing to give up your career, and health, for...And moreover that person doesn't love you back. What kind of blind idiot they must be!"</p><p>With that final exclamation, Kai lost steam. He remained in position, but lowered his head to stare at the ground, which was covered in blossoms.</p><p>The next thing he saw was a mess of soft blond hair. Then Julian kissed him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably the most dialogue I've written in a single fic lol I hope it's not too ooc. I love how Kai talks really quickly sometimes.<br/>I'll probably post the two parts together as separate fic after some more editing. Feedback appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>